After the Road
by ayushina
Summary: Setelah pertempuran bersama Naruto. Minato dan Kushina harus kembali menjalani hari-harinya dengan menyadari bahwa mereka juga mempunyai seorang putra di dunia yang lain. ini adalah bayangan saya yang terjadi pada Minato dan Kushina setelah film Road to Ninja . please Read n Review...


HY... ^^

Abiz liat Road to ninja . keren! Jadi pengen buat fic ini.

Saya udah lama gak nulis, jadi mohon maaf lo ada yang gak enak di baca^^. Walau begitu, saya harap ada yang suka^^

Happy reading, Minna!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Genre : Family

Warning : Geje, typos, OOC dll.

.

.

.

### After the Road ###

By : Ayushina

.

.

Uzumaki Kushina, kunoichi berambut merah yang mendapat julukan Red Head Habanero itu untuk kesekian kalinya memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia kemudian menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan tanpa suara.

Angin malam yang berhembus kencang saat itu membuat nyanyian sunyi yang dihiasi gugurnya dedaunan, membuat bayangan pepohonan di balik jendela kediaman Namikaze itu bergerak tak beraturan.

Jemari lentik sang Uzumaki itu kembali bergerak membelai surai pirang sosok pemuda yang terbaring diam di atas ranjang. Perban berwarna putih terlihat membalut sebagian besar tubuh sang Pemuda dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya. Kushina hanya diam sambil memandangi wajah putra yang sangat berarti baginya itu

'Klik'

Suara pintu yang dibuka tak membuat Kushina menoleh atau mengalihkan perhatian dari sosok sang putra yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Aku membuat teh hangat, minumlah," dari belakang Kushina, Sang Suami, Namikaze Minato memasuki ruangan dan meletakkan nampan dengan segelas teh yang terlihat masih mengepulkan asap.

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar.

Minato memandang sedih sang Istri sebelum akhirnya menyelimuti Kushina dengan sebuah selimut berwarna hijau lalu duduk di sebelahnya. ikut memandang sosok sang Putra yang belum juga terbangun.

"Istirahatlah, Kushina. Biar aku yang menjaga Menma," kata Minato sambil memeluk bahu Kushina.

"Aku tidak lelah, aku ingin menjaganya sampai dia sadar," kata Kushina sambil membelai dahi Menma.

Minato memandang Kushina selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia beralih memandang putra satu-satunya yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau masih memikirkan Naruto?" tanya Minato pelan.

Gerakan tangan Kushina terhenti, ia menoleh ke arah Minato.

"Naruto?" tanya Kushina.

"Nama Menma kita yang lain. Aku mendengar Sakura-san memanggilnya begitu," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum. Kushina masih memandangnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Awalnya kupikir ia hanya bercanda. Menma dan Naruto. Nama yang cocok satu sama lain kan?" lanjut Minato masih tetap tersenyum.

Kushina kembali menatap sang Putra dan ikut tersenyum.

"Namikaze Naruto, bukan nama yang buruk. Lagipula Menma dan Naruto sama-sama enak," kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lebih lebar.

Keduanya tersenyum sambil menatap putra semata wayangnya dalam diam.

Menma masih belum sadar sejak mereka menemukannya setelah pertempuran dua hari yang lalu. Lukanya memang sedikit serius. Serangan telak di punggung dengan Rasengan, serta efek dari tubuhnya yang sempat diambil alih oleh musuh. Walau dengan bantuan kekuatan Kyuubi, tubuh Menma sepertinya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Walau begitu, Tsunade sudah memeriksanya dan memastikan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia akan siuman dan kembali seperti sedia kala esok.

Sejak dua hari yang lalu itu, Kushina menolak untuk beranjak dari sisi Menma. Rasa takut akan kehilangan putra satu-satunya itu masih menyelimutinya. Menyisakan Minato untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah dan urusan yang lain. Sang kepala keluarga Namikaze itu jadi harus sibuk membagi tugas antara mengurus keluarga dan membantu ninja yang lain membangun desa yang sempat hancur karena serangan Menma. Dan ajaibnya, tak ada satupun yang meninggal akibat serangan itu. beruntung Minato memiliki teman yang dalam sekejap dapat membangunkan rumah untuknya. Jadi mereka tak perlu merawat Menma di tenda pengungsian sementara.

Suasana di ruangan berdinding coklat kayu itu kembali sunyi.

"Dia bilang orang tuanya adalah Hokage ke Empat dan Jinchuriki Kyuubi," kata Kushina tiba-tiba. Suaranya terdengar lirih saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minato. Rambut merahnya yang panjang tergerai menyelimuti punggung mereka berdua.

"Hm m, sepertinya aku di dunia itu bukanlah seorang pengecut yang tak mau mengorbankan diri demi desa," kata Minato pelan.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Minato, kau hanya membuat pilihan dalam hidupmu. Dan kau sudah cukup banyak berkorban demi desa. Jangan membuatku mengingatkanmu bagaimana kau menjadi pahlawan saat perang dulu. Kau bisa besar kepala," kata Kushina setengah kesal sambil menatap Minato dengan serius.

"Ya ya, aku tahu," kata Minato sambil memandang Kushina dan tersenyum.

Kushina memejamkan mata dan kembali bersandar di bahu Minato.

"Dia juga bilang, kedua orang tuanya meninggal sebagai pahlawan desa," lanjut Kushina pelan.

"Apa nasib kita akan seperti itu seandainya dulu kau menerima posisi sebagai Hokage ke empat?" tanya Kushina.

Minato terdiam sesaat.

"Kalau itu memang benar, setidaknya aku bersyukur telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Aku tak keberatan menjadi seorang pengecut asal kau dan Menma baik-baik saja," jawab Minato.

"Kau bukan pengecut, Minato! Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi!" kata Kushina marah diikuti rambut merahnya yang bergerak-gerak. Melihat itu Minato langsung berkeringat dingin.

"B-baik, aku takkan mengatakannya lagi," kata Minato dengan wajah penuh keringat.

Kushina mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya saat pertama kali bertemu kita di dunia ini. Tak heran ia terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihat kita di kantor Hokage... dan aku malah memukulnya –kushina menghela nafas- harusnya aku sadar saat itu," lanjut Kushina.

Minato beralih menatap sang putra dan menjawab,"Ya, dia bahkan sempat mengurung dirinya di kamar sebelum akhirnya kau menghancurkan pintunya, kau ingat?"

Kushina mengerutkan sebelah alisnya "Dia memang bertingkah aneh, tapi aku sama sekali tidak curiga. Aku tahu dengan sangat jelas kalau dia benar-benar Menma, dan aku tak pernah salah,"

"Kupikir itu yang disebut insting seorang ibu," komentar Minato.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar sama... aku mungkin tak akan bisa membedakan kalau mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan."kata Kushina dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Tidak, aku bisa membedakan mereka, Menma kita yang lain, Naruto, dia terlihat... kesepian," lanjut Kushina lirih.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Dia bilang, kalau ini pertama kalinya ia menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya..." kata Kushina setelah beberapa saat. Sebutir cairan bening perlahan menetes dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Minato menunduk dan mengusap bahu Kushina pelan, berusaha menenangkannya.

"D-dia juga jinchuriki Kyuubi,"

Minato hanya diam.

"D-dan dia... sangat berterimakasih... h-hanya karena kita menyiapkan makanan hangat untuknya..."

Kushina memeluk Minato erat sambil mengubur wajahnya di dada Minato.

"M-mengkhawatirkannya... bahkan k-karena kita m-memarahinya,"

"B-bukannya itu memang tugas orang tua?" tanya Kushina lirih disertai isakan. Minato mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kushina tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"M-minato-hiks-, D-dia pasti kesepian...d-dan sangat menderita... h-harusnya –hiks-aku lebih memperhatikannya saat ia ada disini. B-bukannya memarahinya. S-sekarang ia pasti sendirian di dunianya. D-di dunia yang kita berdua tak ada, di dunia yang bahkan kita tak pernah menyiapkan makanan hangat untuknya. .. a-aku benar-benar ibu yang tak berguna. H-harusnya... harusnya..."

Minato menghentikan kata-kata Kushina dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir.

"Sudahlah... Kushina. itu bukan salahmu," kata Minato menenangkan.

"ukh... T-tapi –hiks- M-minato –hiks- membayangkan ia sendirian disana..." Kushina menangis semakin dalam di dada Minato.

"Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Minato,"Dia kan putra kita berdua, kau ingat?"

Kushina masih saja menangis.

"Ia bahkan sudah jadi ninja yang hebat walau kita tak ada. Percayalah padanya," kata Minato sambil memeluk kushina lebih erat.

"T-tapi aku merasa ini tak adil, Minato. Sementara kita bahagia disini, ia sendirian..."Kata Kushina disertai isakan.

"Aku tahu, tapi akan lebih tak adil kalau kita justru menyia-nyiakan apa yang kita punyai disini. Disini Menma masih memiliki kita. Aku yakin Naruto juga ingin kita bahagia."kata Minato sambil menghapus air mata Kushina dan membelai rambut merahnya,

"Dan kita hanya bisa mendoakan agar ia juga selalu bahagia di dunianya," lanjut Minato.

"T-tapi,"

"Ssh... tak ada tapi-tapian. Lebih baik kau istirahat. Agar besok kita bisa menyiapkan sarapan yang hangat untuk Menma," kata Minato.

"Tapi aku tak ingin ia bangun sendirian. Setidaknya saat ia membuka mata, aku ingin ada disampingnya,"kata Kushina sambil mengusap air matanya dan memandang Minato.

Minato hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tidur di bahuku sementara kita menunggu Menma bangun..." kata Minato.

Dan purnama pucat di atas langit itu masih bersinar terang. Menerangi malam kelam dan memberikan cahaya diantara kegelapan.

###

Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat setelah membuka mata adalah sosok Minato yang tersenyum memandangnya dari sisi tempat tidur. Dengan sosok Kushina yang masih tertidur di sampingnya.

"Ohayou, Menma. Bagaiman perasaanmu?" tanya Minato sambil meraba dahi sang putra yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Touchan, Kaachan?" tanya Menma pelan dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup.

"Menma!" Kushina yang mendengar suara sang putra langsung bangun dan memeluknya erat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi,"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar,"

"Kaachan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Menma sambil berusaha bangun,

"Kepalaku rasanya seperti mau meledak,"lanjutnya sambil memegangi kepala.

Minato dan Kushina saling pandang.

"Apa yang terakhir kali kau ingat?" tanya Minato.

"... Tak tahu, um... Touchan dann Kaachan pergi menjalankan misi?" jawab Menma tak yakin ia masih memegangi kepalanya sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Berbaringlah, Kau harus istirahat, nanti kami ceritakan semuanya," kata Minato. Kushina segera membantu Menma kembali berbaring dan menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah lagi, kami akan membuat sarapan dan kau bisa meminum obatmu," kata Kushina sambil mencium dahi menma dan beranjak pergi.

"Sepertinya aku mimpi aneh sekali," kata Menma yang langsung menghentikan gerakan kedua orangtuanya. Keduanya men oleh dan menatap menma yang tengah memasang wajah berpikir.

"Aku seperti bukan diriku... yang kurasakan hanya rasa benci dan ingin menghancurkan semua,"kata Menma lirih, ia memejamkan mata dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Dan ada seseorang... dengan wajah yang sama sepertiku... a-aduh... kenapa aku penuh perban begini?" tanya Menma sambil memandang tubuhnya yang hampir seperti mumi.

Kushina berbalik dan kembali memeluk Menma,

"A-aduh! Kaasan! Sakit!" Erang Menma,"E-eh! Kaachan, Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Touchan!"Panggil Menma panik saat Kushina masih saja menangis.

"A-aduh, Tenanglah,Kaachan. Aku baik-baik saja-aw- jangan menangis," kata Menma Panik.

Dan Minato ikut memeluk sang Putra bersama dengan Kushina.

"Touchan!"

###

Menma duduk di meja makan sambil memandang kedua orangnya dengan alis berkerut. Di depannya kini telah tersaji berbagai makanan yang dalam keadaan normal sudah membuat air liurnya menetes. Namun suasana di ruangan itu terasa aneh. Tak seperti biasanya, Sang Ibu kini memasak sambil terdiam seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Begitu juga sang Ayah.

"Apa akan ada pesta?" tanya Menma saat melihat jumlah makanan yang sangat banyak di atas meja.

"Ya, kita akan merayakan kesembuhanmu," kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Oh..." jawab Menma sambil memandang sekeliling ruangan.

"Kenapa kita pindah rumah?" tanya Menma saat menyadari tempat itu bukan rumah yang telah ia tinggali selama hampir 16 tahun ini.

Minato dan Kushina saling pandang. Mereka tak mungkin berkata bahwa Ia sendirilah yang telah menghancurkan rumah mereka bersama dengan separuh desa Konoha. Setidaknya belum saatnya.

"Kami akan menceritakannya setelah kau benar-benar pulih. Tsunade-sama akan datang untuk memeriksamu. Sebelum itu sebaiknya kau makan yang banyak." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum dan duduk di ujung meja.

"Makanan utama datang!" teriak Kushina sambil meletakkan semangkok besar ramen di hadapan Menma.

"Wah... Itadakimasu! –eh!"kata Menma saat ia mulai memakan sesumpit makanan kenyal berkuah itu.

"Kenapa ada naruto disini?" Tanya Menma sambil mengambil sesumpit kue ikan berbentuk bulat yang ada di dalam mangkoknya.

Kushina membatu sesaat sebelum memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan narutonya?" tanya Kushina.

Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tak suka Naruto, terlalu lembek dan manis. Berikan aku menma seperti biasa saja." Katanya sambil menyisihkan kue ikan yang ada di mangkoknya dan memakan rebung kering berwarna kecoklatan yang disebut menma. Hingga sang putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze itu merasakan hawa dingin yang tak ada hubungannya dengan cuaca. Dengan wajah pucat ia menoleh memandang sang ibu yang sudah dalam mode murka.

"Men-ma! Sudah kubilang jangan pilih-pilih makanan kan!" kata Kushina dengan mata bulat berwarna putih dan rambut merah yang bergerak-gerak dengan liar seperti ekor kyuubi.

Wajah Menma langsung berubah biru.

"Kau akan memakan semuanya-KAN?" tanya Kushina masih dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

"B-baik, Kaachan!" jawab Menma dengan tubuh gemetaran. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berkutik kalau sang Ibu sudah dalam mode seperti itu. Dengan secepat kilat ia langsung memakan semua ramennya bersama dengan naruto dan juga menma kesukaannya.

Melihat itu, Minato hanya tertawa kecil sambil ikut mengambil sesumpit naruto dari mangkoknya. Ia memandanginya sesaat sebelum memakannya dengan senyuman.

"_Dimanapun kau berada, Naruto. Kami berharap kau juga bahagia disana."_

"_Kami percaya padamu,"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku sangat berterima kasih kalian datang kesini untuk menyelamatkanku,"_

"_Meskipun singkat, aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian,"_

"_Ini pertama kalinya aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan keluargaku,"_

"_Terima kasih telah memberiku makanan hangat,"_

"_Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, memarahiku, menjagaku..."_

_._

_._

"_Hontou ni arigatou... Touchan... Kaachan..."_

_._

_._

_###End###_

_._

_._

_._

I'm baaaaaack ^^ ada yang kangen? *di rasengan*

yang nunggu fic lain, sabar ya, dalam waktu dekat akan segera saya selesaikan^^

Kalian tahu? Saya agak kecewa sama adegan terakhir waktu Naruto menghilang. Minato sama Kushina Cuma mandangin naru ja, harusnya dipeluk ato apa gitu, kan kasihan Naru .

Walau begitu mohon pendapatnya untuk fic ini ya^^

REVIEW..


End file.
